Cap'n Jack Sparrow
by KittenXPuppy
Summary: This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction. Jack Sparrow has finally met his match; a women who has absolutely no interest in him whatsoever. The problem is that he wants her, and he is not used to NOT getting what he wants. How will he cope? Will she fall to his desires, or will she stay strong and true to her feelings? I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Rated MA
1. Chapter 1

If Jack Spa -Ahem- _Captain_ Jack Sparrow knew anything about anything, it was women, and _rum_. Right now, he needed a little of both. Or a lot. Whatever.

Sparrow decided he wanted them. Now. Like, as soon as he finds an island. That island just so happened to be Tortuga, his favorite place for wenches and rum. A great combination.

In the bar, he was on his second bottle o' rum, and a whore was sitting in his lap as he smirked saucily at her. But she didn't have what he needed. She didn't have... _it_. Whatever _it_ was, even the pirate didn't know. Surprise there. He moved the _thing_ from his lap (he never considered his whores to be real women) and stood to swagger around and look for a woman with... _it_.

An hour later, fourth bottle o' rum, and he spotted 'er. She was sitting at the bar with her feet propped up. Tan skin. Ruby red hair. Black bandana. Cream breeches. White shirt. Black vest. One black fingerless glove. And, upon closer inspection, startling a gasp from our favorite birdie, two mismatched eyes in the colors of emerald green and cerulean blue.

"Why, bugger me sideways. Ain't you a fine sight for a drunken pir'te?" Cap'n Jack Sparrow waltz his way through the other drunkards, a bottle of rum in his hand and his infamous smirk set on his lips. A gaggle of women surrounded him, clinging to his arm and caressing his chest and back.

"What's to say you and me go find a dark corner sumwher'?" His words lost their seductiveness by the slur in his speech.

"Looks to me like you've got plenty of lass' that would love to be taken into a corner by ye' self, lad. I'm not int'rested." The female that he'd set his sights on looked at him in thinly veiled disgust. She stood and walked her way to the tavern's exit, Jack just caught her mumbled words as she passed the threshold. "Tortuga, land of the drunks and home of the whores..."

He looked on, his lip raised slightly and his eyes scrunched up in bewilderedness. "Fine. I don' need a stubborn lass to please me. I be Cap'n Jack Sparrow, dammit!" His voice started out sure and smug, but ended in a bitter grumble.

He shrugged away from his women and ordered himself another bottle o' rum. While he drunk this one in surely silence, his first mate, Gibbs came up to him to clap him on the back.

"Why, I be a monkey's aunty! Firs' tyme tha's happen, eh Cap'n? No woman's ever denied ol' Cap'n Jack!" The man exclaimed, looking incredulously at the tavern's doorway. Sparrow glared at him, as his comment didn't help any.

Jack just pouted and took another pull from his rum.  
 **OoOoOoO**

 **Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the sort.**

 **Review.**

 **Flame if ye want.**


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Jack Sparrow stumbled his way out of the crummy, old cavern and onto the deserted streets of Tortuga. It was about 4 in the mornin' and not a soul lay awake.

Jack couldn't get that little vixen out of his mind. With hair the color of red wine and skin kissed by the sun, she was by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the pleasure of encountering.

However, he was pissed at her. How dare she so blatantly turn him down and shame him? And in front of Gibbs no less!

 _There must be something wrong with her head. Who would turn down Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the infamous Black Pearl?! Even I would sleep with meself if I could._

So absorbed by his thoughts he was, Sparrow didn't even notice when he ran into someone and knocked them down. Until that someone tripped him and made his hat fall off into a puddle o' mud.

"Why don' you watch where yer goin', Scallywag*!" Came an angry growl.

Jack turned over, ready to put the idiot in their place… and ended up stopping dead.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Don't own P.O.T.C.**

 ***- A villainous or bothersome person**

 **Sorry it took me soooo long.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stared into blue and green eyes. Now lying beside him, glaring heatedly at him, was none other than the woman of his thoughts.

"Why, it's you, Darlin'." The cap'n said, too dumbstruck to think of much else.

"Yes, it's me." She stated blandly, sitting, then standing up and brushing off her now dirty breeches. "If you'er watching where you'er goin', we wouldn't of had to 'ave this unpleasant encounter." She shot him another glare and turned to pick up his hat out of the puddle it had flown in to.

He stood up and held out his hand for his hat. "Thank ye-"

"What? I'm not givin' it back. It's mine now; call it payment for dirtyin' me pants." She brushed it off a bit then set it upon her head over the bandana.

Jack sputtered for several seconds, once more dumbstruck by the mystifying woman. That was his lucky hat; never did he go for more than a day without it.

"Yer not changing me mind, mate. So get it out of ye thoughts." She turned and walked away, his hat perched nicely upon her head and her hair swaying around her backside as she walked.

Too entranced with her departure that he didn't move to intercept her. However, he did remember one important detail… "Oi! Wha's yer name, at least?" He yelled to her back.

She paused, turned slightly to look at him, and stated: "Felicity. Felicity Sephtis*." She then continued her venture onward.

The captain shivered.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Don't own P.O.T.C.**

 ***-The name literally means "happy eternal death". Felicity means "happiness", and Sephtis means "eternal death".**

 **I don't know if this is good or not, so review, tell me. I want to get at least 5 reviews before I continue this.**


End file.
